Verte de nuevo
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward tienen que separarse por azares de la vida, seis años después después se reecuentren, pero Bella tiene una vida más por cual velar... MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos **

**Capítulo uno **

-Edward- dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos –Te amo, pero hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me dijo con una mueca de tristeza en su cara

-Tenemos que terminar-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mi familia y yo regresaremos a vivir a Londres por un tiempo, las circunstancias lo ameritan y por más que quiera no puedo alargar mi estancia aquí en América- lo tomé del rostro y lo besé –Por el momento es mucha la distancia amor mío, pero confiemos en esto que sentimos, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera. Pero sé que si de verdad estamos destinados el uno para el otro nos volveremos a encontrar corazón-

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta H-2 _

-Ese es mi vuelo, te amo no lo olvides- y sin más aborde mi vuelo, lloré a pesar de creer que se me habían acabado las lágrimas…

* * *

_6 años más tarde _

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, mi mostrito no tardaría en entrar.

-Mami- me dijo la luz de mi vida

-Hola mi cielo, buenos días- Y estire un brazo para que se me uniera en la cama.

Cuando entro en ella me abrazó pegándose a mi pecho y me susurró un buenos días, como era costumbre acaricié sus largos rizos rubios.

Hoy era sábado no teníamos prisa por levantarnos además que el verano comenzaba y en el otoño mi pequeña comenzaría la escuela primaria. Hace año y medio me había graduado de la Universidad, era licenciada en Filosofía y letras, trabajaba de editora en una editorial que se estaba abriendo camino en el mercado, tenía todas las comodidades, la mayor parte del trabajo lo realizaba en casa, y me podía dedicar completamente a mi me pequeña Sophie.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó realmente rápido, después de que Sophie llegara a mi cama durmió alrededor de tres horas más, mientras yo me dispuse a hacer la colada y decidí hacer una limpieza de verano. A la hora del almuerzo encargamos comida a domicilio, ya que con lo entretenida que estaba limpiando había olvidado cocinar algo. La limpieza de mi pequeño apartamento terminó alrededor de las seis de la tarde, vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de una muy buena escuela, y también cerca de la editorial para la que trabajaba así que cuando me llamaban iba tranquila. Claro que a mi mamá no le pareció que Sophie y yo viviéramos ahí, ella decía y sabía que yo podía pagar algo mejor; claro con todo el dinero que depositan a mi cuenta a fin de mes, de las acciones que me correspondían de la empresa de papá; yo lo sabía, pero para mi mostrito y yo esto era más que suficiente.

Mi mostrito veía la televisión muy entretenida cuando le fui a ver a la sala, estaba sentada en el sofá abrazando a copito, El conejo de peluche que le había regalado mi papá cuando cumplió un año, cinco año más tarde milagrosamente copito sigue casi intacto.

-Cielo te parece si llamamos al tío Jazz y salimos a cenar todos juntos-

-Sí mami vamos a comed comida italinana- grito emocionada, mi bebé tenía problemas con la "R" la cambiaba por la letra "D"

-Es italiana corazón-

Después de eso Bella llamé a mi mejor amigo Jasper Withlock habíamos crecido juntos hasta que la madre de Jazz lo mando a un internado a Holanda y yo me fui a Estados Unidos con mis padres antes que… detuve mis pensamientos en seco.

Una hora más tarde después de una ducha reparadora me enfunde en mis unos vaqueros de pitillo negros con una blusa de tirantes con holanes roja y unos zapatos de tacón, no muy alto mi torpeza no me permitía, negros. A mi bebé le puse una vestidito azul-verdoso con talle largo falda de holanes y sin mangas, con sus zapatitos del mismo color. Nos dirigimos al restaurante favorito de Sophie. Me bajé de mi coche, y saqué a mi nena de su asiento de niños de la parte trasera.

Jazz nos estaba esperando en la puerta para entrar todos juntos, Sophie era muy querida por el dueño del restaurante _Manolo_ desde que la vio quedo encantado, esa noche el decidió prepararle un palto especial, el cual se volvió el favorito de Sophie.

Manolo estaba en la entrada recibiendo a sus comensales, cuando nos vio una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, Sophie corrió a abrazarlo y cuando la puso en el piso después de dar de vueltas con ella en el aire salió caminando un poco mareada hacia la mesa que siempre ocupábamos, no me preocupaba de que fuese sola conocíamos a todos los empleados del lugar.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo con su acento italiano Manolo

- Hola Manolo ¿Cómo estás?

-Ben ben, me da gusto verlos-

-Sí a mí también me da gusto ser ignorado por mis chicas y por Manolo- dijo Jazz haciendo un puchero

-Golpeé su hombro- No seas dramático, a ti te veo diario, bueno casi diario y a Manolo dos veces por mes- Jazz solo negó con la cabeza y rió, nos despedimos de manolo para unirnos a mi pequeña en la mesa.

Caminamos hacia la mesa acostumbrada y veo a Sophie platicando amenamente con Derek el mesero más joven del local, y que siempre era muy atento.

-Hola Derek-

-Bella, Jasper que gusto verlos, esta noche yo tendré el gusto de atenderlos ¿Qué desean ordenar? Nos dijo mientras nos sentábamos

-Bueno de Sophie creo que lo de siempre no es así cariño-

-Si mami-

-Yo quiero ravioli con zetas-

-Yo quiero un espagueti al burro-

-Muy bien, de tomar les ofrezco algo-

-Jugo de arándanos para Sophie, y un refresco de cola para mí- dije

-Yo quiero una copa de vino-

Mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran la orden Sophie y yo hacíamos planes para las vacaciones de verano, nos iríamos dos semanas a la costa francesa y luego iríamos a París. Sophie le contaba a Jazz emocionada que pronto iniciaría la escuela primaria, cuando Derek nos trajo las bebidas escuche una voz muy conocida

-Isabella ¿eres tú?- Me negaba a voltear, esa voz no la había escuchado en años, cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó pude girarlo y la vi, ahí estaba tan ella, pequeña, delgada y con su alocado cabello negro, estaba Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga de USA y hermana de mi único amor Edward Cullen, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al abrazarla.

-Dios, Alice estoy tan feliz de verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-Bella, yo también- miro por encima de mi hombro- Porqué no me presentas eh-

La tome de la mano- Solo si prometes sentarte con nosotros-

-Palabra de niña scoutt-

-Mira Alice él es Jasper Withlock mi…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase escuche la vez que tanto había extrañado

-¿Bella?-

Volteé a verlo y ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre, con un pantalón caqui y una camisa azul cielo, su despeinado cabello y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Nos miramos por un rato sin decir nada, hasta que Alice interrumpió

-Edward, Bella nos invitó a sentarnos en su mesa, verdad Bella

-Sí, bueno solo si quiere-

-Por mi está bien- solto de repente

-Muy bien dijo Alice

Derek nos acomodó dos lugares más y tomo sus órdenes.

-Mami- comenzó Sophie y vi como Alice abría los ojos y vi como Edward se tensaba- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Bueno corazón… ellos son mis amigos se llaman Alice y Edward- la boquita de mi bebé se abrió en forma de "o"

-Si pequeña conocemos a Bella de hace un tiempo- dijo Alice -¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sophia Elizabeth- Me dio mucha risa cuando mi bebé lo dijo yo alguna vez le había comentado que debía decir su nombre completo cuando se presentase –Pero todos me llaman Sophie-

-Qué hermoso nombre tienes pequeña-

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

Entonces decidí hablar –Bueno Alice hace un momento no terminé de hacer las presentaciones, como se habrán dado cuenta ella es mi hija Sophie y él es Jasper Withlock mi…- pero una vez más fui interrumpida, esta vez por Derek con nuestras órdenes.

-Y bien ¿Qué los trae a este lado del mundo?

-Nos trae, bueno solo trae a Edward xon su subespecialidad….-

-Eso es maravilloso Edward, felicidades siempre supe que serías un excelente médico-

-Gracias Bella-

La cena no duró mucho Alice acaparó casi toda la conversación, pero no me importó, una vez el destino hacia que Edward Cullen se cruzara en mi vida y estaba agradecida por eso.

Cuando nos despedí le di una tarjeta con mis datos a Alice para que siguiéramos en contacto. Nos despedimos y esa noche fue la primera en la que volví a soñar con Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos **

Los siguientes días fueron muy movidos, tuve algunas reuniones en la editorial; también tuve que entregar la corrección de varios libros. Alice me llamo un par de veces para vernos, pero por más que lo intente no pude hacerle un espacio.

Al final el viernes por la tarde logre hacerme un espacio, ese día entregué todos mis encargos, ya teníamos las maletas listas el domingo por la mañana viajaríamos. Iba a tomarme un café con Alice en un pequeño café muy francés.

Cuando llegué Alice ya estaba ahí esperándome, el mesero tomo nuestra orden y se retiró. Hablamos de todo el rato de nuestras carreras, relaciones pasadas, de las familias, claro omití algunos detalles de los cuales ella no estaba al tanto. Me alegró que no mencionara el tema de Sophie, todavía no estaba lista para hablar.

Estaba muy feliz por ella, su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, ese verano se mudaría a Francia por un par de meses para hacer pasantías con un diseñador de renombre. Nos despedimos con gran abrazo ya que ella viajaría a Francia la siguiente semana mientras yo andaba de vacaciones con mi familia y no la podría ver, realmente me había hecho falta mi amiga ella siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa y hacer que me olvidara de preocupaciones y todo.

El domingo salimos a primera hora hacia el aeropuerto, donde uno de los aviones privados de papá nos esperaba.

Todo fue realmente fantástico, nunca había visto tan feliz a mi pequeña, mamá y papá también se divirtieron mucho con ella. En lugar de solo pasar dos semanas como lo habíamos estipulado, terminamos con una estancia de un mes, lamentablemente mi hermano no pudo estar todo el tiempo con nosotros y tuvo que regresar antes, pero mi cuñada se quedo junto con mis sobrinitos, quienes disfrutaron el viaje tanto como mi bebé. Estábamos de regreso en casa Sophie terminó molida después del vuelo. Yo desempaqué la mayoría de las cosas que compramos, enseguida me dormí.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos realmente tarde, casi a medio día, preparé el desayuno, luego nos duchamos y nos pusimos ropa de andar en casa realmente no tenía ganas de salir. Conforme avanzaba el día vi que mi Sophie hacia muecas de dolor pero cuando indague sobre el tema me dijo que tenía nada, así que lo deje pasar. Cerca de las seis de la tarde decidimos cenar después de todo un día de juegos entre jugar a la casita, a la fiesta del té, a disfrazarnos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a acostar a mi cama, las dos, veíamos una película cuando Sophie se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, me pare preocupada ya que su rostro se veía pálido cuando entre la vi vomitando, me preocupé mucho espere a que terminase y la cargue de vuelta a la cama. Le preparé un té y esperé que se durmiera, si no pasaba la noche bien y por la mañana seguís así sin duda la llevaría al hospital.

Estaba en mitad de la noche cuando escuche un quejidito y un cuerpo muy caliente pegado al mío, me preocupé mucho así que encendí mi lámpara. Y ahí a mi lado estaba mi bebé, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su frente cubierta de sudor y de sus pequeños labios salía un quejido. Me preocupe en seguida y toque su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Sophie- la llamé- Sophie mi vida despierta- lo volví a intentar

Vi como abría sus pequeños ojitos con mucho trabajo –Mami, me duele-

-¿Qué te duele cielo?-

-Mi pancita, me duele mucho- para este punto lágrimas salían de su ojitos. Me espante muchísimo, desde que Sophie había nacido había sido muy cuidadosa con su salud, jamás la había visto así. Muy a mi pesar tendría que llevarla al hospital.

-Tranquila amor- acaricié su rostro y me levante, me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera junto con mis zapatos deportivos, cogí mi cabello en un moño algo desaliñado. A mi niña le puse su abrigo y sus botas junto con un gorro, Dios eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando terminé de ponerle eso, vomito, por suerte alcanzamos a llegar al baño, la tomé en brazos y la tape con una sábana.

No supe cómo llegamos al hospital, lo único que me interesaba era que atendieran a mi bebé. Una enfermera nos atendió a la entrada de la sala de emergencias. Después que le explicara lo que había ocurrido nos paso a un cubículo que era donde nos encontrábamos ahora, en espera del doctor.

Mi bebé estaba recargada en mi pecho sollozaba por el dolor.

-Tranquila bebé, el doctor ya viene- le decía mientras trataba de calmarla

Escuche como recorrían la cortina del cubículo.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr…- pero se detuvo, yo levanté mi vista y lo vi por segunda vez era Edward

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Edward, es Sophie, tiene fiebre ha estado vomitando y dice que le duele su pancita- Me miro por un momento y asintió.

-Ponla en la camilla por favor- Lo obedecí enseguida, y vi como la revisaba, me sentí tan impotente de que mi bebé estuviera pasando dolor.

-Bien, es probable que tenga apendicitis, le pediré unos estudios- me dijo mientras llenaba unas hojas –Si resulta ser cierto creo que lo mejor sería operarla- Me horroricé ante la opción, sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. Pero pronto sentí uso brazos rodeándome y una voz tranquilizándome –Tranquila Bella, va a estar bien, tienes que tranquilizarte sino la asustarás- él tenía razón, mi niña era muy perceptiva. Respire profundo un par de veces

-Ya puedes soltarme Edward, estoy mejor, gracias-

-No hay de que Bella, la enfermera no tardará en venir, pero no la podrás acompañar a los estudios- asentí y me acerque a mi bebé, ya no se quejaba tanto Edward le había aplicado algo para el dolor.

-Mi vida- Me vio con sus ojitos –Una señorita vendrá por ti en unos momentos, te llevará a que te hagan unos estudios, yo no te puedo acompañar pero vas a ser muy valiente, como en la playa cuando nadaste con el tío Emm en el mar ¿verdad? Yo esperaré aquí corazón-

-Sí mami- le di un beso en su frente y vi como entraba un camillero en compañía de una enfermera y se llevaron a mi bebé.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro -¿Por qué no vamos por un café? Parece que estás a punto de colapsar- yo solo asentí y deje que me guiara a la cafetería

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la máquina de café. Me preocupé un poco con la tranquilidad de Edward.

-Tranquila se tardará un poco-

Me atreví a tomar su mano libre y le dije gracias. Nos que damos un momento en silencio

-¿Dónde está su papá?-

Me congelé por un momento no sabía que decir, abrí la boca un par de veces pero nada salía de ella.

**Siento si es un capítulo corto, xP ya tengo casi lista toda la historia pero por razones de la escuela no podré actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, gracias a los que me leyeron =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**los presonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos **

-Perdón no quería ser indiscreto, pero si tu hija está en emergencias en el hospital, lo menos que haces es venir- dijo amargamente

Tal vez debería decirle la verdad o bueno parte de ella

-Él aunque lo deseara, no puede venir, él…está muerto-

-Yo… Bella lo siento, no era mi intención- empezó a decir cosas incoherentes

-Tranquilo, ha pasado un tiempo, ya no me afecta tanto como al principio-

-Lo siento- nos quedamos en silencio otro momento -¿Cuántos años tiene Sophie?

-Acaba de cumplir seis en junio-

-Oh- no quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Ya no deben tardar en regresar a Sophie, debemos irnos- Asentí, pensé en llamar a Charlie y a Reneé, pero luego recapacité, ellos deberían estar molidos del viaje, los llamaría por la mañana.

En cuanto llegamos entro Sophie, ella se puso a platicar con Edward, aunque me preocupaba mucho cuando hacía gestos de dolor. Cerca de una hora después llegaron los resultados, pasaba de las cinco de la mañana, Sophie seria metida a quirófano en cuanto el cirujano del turno matutino entrara a trabajar. Yo estaba más nerviosa no conocía a ese doctor, pero Edward me tranquilizó, me dijo que era su mentor y que en realidad no había motivos para preocuparme.

La hora de la cirugía llegó muy pronto y el cirujano hablo conmigo, odiaba hacerlo pero use mi apellido, para darle un pequeño incentivo e hiciera las cosas lo mejor posible.

Edward a pesar que había tenido guardia y era su hora de salida se quedó conmigo, fuimos hasta la cafetería desayunar, pero antes llamé a mis padres quienes me reprendieron por no llamarlos a la hora que se puso mal. Edward pidió dos desayunos, realmente no tenía mucha hambre.

-Así que ¿como conociste al papá de Sophie?-

-Por mi hermana-

-Salieron mucho tiempo antes del embarazo-

-Sí, como unos tres o cuatro años, después se casaron y esperaron alrededor de un año para tener bebé- No me di cuenta que estaba hablando de la relación de mi hermana Camille con su marido Phillip hasta que terminé de decirlo y vi como Edward me veía con cara de WTF.

-Bella, no entiendo qué me dices- Me mordí mi labio, yo había jurado jamás contar ese secreto, solo lo sabían mi familia y Jazz.

-Podemos ir a un lugar más privado- el asintió se acerco a la encargada de la cafetería y le dijo algo al oído, después de eso caminamos por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un cuarto con sillones y literas-

-Es la sala de residentes, a esta hora no viene nadie- yo simplemente asentí mientras me mordía el labio, suspiré y comencé mi relato.

-Mi familia, se mudo a Estados Unidos hace unos ocho años, pero en realidad solo fue parte de ella, tengo dos hermanos mayores, Emmett es el mayor, tiene 37 años, después de él seguía Camille, ella tendría 35. Yo fui una total sorpresa para mis padres, pero me recibieron con el mismo amor que a ellos, cuando papá se retiro y puso a Emmet a cargo de la empresa, tomo la decisión de mudarnos, para no ser molestado en su retiro, yo acepté irme con ellos, ya que mis hermanos ambos tenían ya una vida hecha y yo no quería interferir es sus rutinas, Emmet se había casado con mi cuñada Rosalie dos años antes, tengo dos sobrinitos Jayden de 8 y Africa de 7, Camille se casó con su novio Philip antes de que nosotros nos mudáramos. Cuando teníamos cerca de un año viviendo en Forks nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Todos estábamos completamente felices, cuando Cam tenía como ocho meses de embarazo, fue cuando viajamos de regreso-

-Sí recuerdo ese viaje, dijiste que sería a lo sumo un mes, pero volviste antes y luego…- le puse un dedo en sus labios

-Déjame continuar por favor, una noche mamá organizó una cena con los suegros de Cam, ella y su esposo, pasaron a recogerlos al hotel donde se estaban quedando, eran franceses, Philip venía manejando- para este punto mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- tuvieron un trágico accidente, esa noche murieron los padres de Philip en el lugar, él llegó vivo al hospital, también mi hermana, pero él tuvo una hemorragia interna, que terminó con su vida, mi hermana estuvo viva tres días más, los doctores la mantenían estable pero decían que era muy probable que no resistiera, todos creían que deberían mantenerla estable por la bebé, pero el día que nació Sophie, ella despertó y hablo con todos nosotros, nos pidió que pasara lo que pasara salvaran a Sophie, yo fui con la última con la que habló, y me pidió que cuidara a su bebé como si fuese mía- Vi como Edward abria los ojos por la sorpresa- sin más acepté, después de que encargara el cuidado de su bebé entro en crisis, le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia, ella pudo ver a Sophie antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Preparar los funerales ha sido de las cosas más difíciles que hemos hecho, mi familia estaba destrozada, Sophie estaba en el hospital la mantenían en la incubadora porque sus pulmones no estaban listos cuando nació, estuvo cerca de un mes internada- limpié mis lágrimas- Un días después de los servicios funerarios viajé a Forks, nos mudaríamos de regreso, papá pensó que era lo mejor, fue cuando te cité en el aeropuerto, Tuve que organizar una mudanza en menos de 24 horas, a otras escasas veinticuatro había enterrado a mi hermana. Tenía que estar con mis padres y con esa bebé que había perdido a su mamá y a su papá. Ella me necesitaba, mis padres estaban realmente afectados, salir adelante nos costó a todos pero más a ellos. Quince días después de la muerte de mi hermana, su abogado nos citó, nos dieron el testamento de ambos, donde yo era la albacea de Sophie, donde si algo les llegase a pasar yo sería la responsable de cuidar a su hija, de velar por ella. Fue algo muy sorprendente para mí, apenas tenía 19 años y ya tenía una hija. Nos costó adaptarnos a la situación, ese año no fui a la universidad, no podía despegarme de mi solecito. Me dedicaba noche y día a cuidarla, mamá después de superar su depresión me ayudaba, el dinero no hacia realmente falta, así que no teníamos inconvenientes. Hablar ante la prensa fue difícil, pero la versión oficial es que el tiempo que pasamos en estados unidos, yo me enamoré y que de ese amor nació Sophie, pero las cosas no habían salido bien, así que nos habíamos regresado-

-Yo Bella realmente lo siento, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Estaba muy afectada, la muerte de una familia completa, mudarme, todo me abrumo mucho, no tenía cabeza para estar en una relación, sentía que la jodería por siempre, además tu también tenías tus problemas-

-Pero te hubiese apoyado-

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero ahora ya sabes que Sophie a pesar de haber nacido de mi es mi hija, es mi vida, sin ella me muero-

-Lo sé- y me abrazó mientras yo sacaba todo el dolor guardado en años.

**Capitulo corto xP jaja pero no tengo cabeza para más en estos momentos jaja **

**Gracias por el apoyo **

**=) ****_Vanessa: _****listo jaja hora ya sabes quienes son los papás de Sophie **

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mientras seguire sufriendo estudiando urología xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me peretnecen, son propiedad e Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Nos quedamos un rato ahí, nos llevaron el desayuno del comedor. Desayunamos en un sepulcral silencio. Todavía un punto que tocar. Tome aire y comencé a hablar

-Edward, verás… este es un secreto, aparte de Jazz y mi familia nadie más lo sabe- Me miro y me movió la cabeza indicándome que continuara- Te agradecería que lo guardases también-

-Te lo prometo Bella-

Me sentí realmente bien contándole la verdad a Edward, ahora tenía alguien con quien compartir mi secreto. Me quedé dormida en una de las camas de la sala de residentes, Edward me despertó al rededor de dos horas después.

-Bella despierta, Sophie ya está en el área de recuperación- Me levante un poco groovie después de la pequeña siesta, logré asentir con la cabeza.

-En un rato más la pasaran a su habitación pero tienes que hacer el papeleo- Me despeje un momento y me dirigí al baño donde me lave la cara. Salí con Edward quien me acompaño a hacer todo el papeleo. Conseguí una habitación privada y grande para Sophie, con todas las comodidades posibles, ya que por lo que me habían dicho pasaría algunos días internada.

La cirugía de Sophie no tuvo complicaciones, el doctor dijo que ahora debería descansar. Cuando Sophie salió de la sala de recuperación yo la estaba esperando en la salida. Ella iba despierta, se le veía cansada, En cuanto paso junto a nosotros camine al lado de la camilla y tome su mano, ella me miró y sonrió.

El joven camillero la paso a la cama con mucho cuidado, era una cama bastante grande me senté en el espacio que quedaba de un lado y comencé a acariciar sus rizos, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Edward se fue después de eso, fue algo difícil convencerlo pero él tenía que trabajar en la noche y estaba segura que necesitaba descansar. Mis padres llegaron al poco rato. mi madre prácticamente me obligo a ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa, había traído algo de ropa, mi computadora portátil y algunos juguetes para Sophie.

Sophie seguía durmiendo, mientras yo estaba muy metida leyendo y corrigiendo el último capítulo de un libro cuando Sophie despertó.

-Mami- me llamó

-Hola mi cielo ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Todavía me duele mi pancita-

-Lo sé mi vida, pero ya estás mejor- Le dije mientras la movía suavemente para sentarme con ella en la cama. Ella se acomodó en mi pecho y yo acaricié su espaldita. Le comencé a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas. _Come stop you crying, we´ll be allright, just take my hand, hold it tight I Will protect you from all around you I will be here don´t you cry, for one so small you seem so strong, my arms would hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can´t be broken I will be here don´t you cry_; pero una voz se me unió para cantar el coro, yo la conocía perfectamente. Cuando se terminó el coro levanté mi vista y ahí estaba en la puerta con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, tan guapo como siempre.

-Hola-

-Hola Bella- pasó su mano por su cabello- Vine a ver como seguía Sophie-

-Ya está mejor, ¿Porqué no te sientas en el sillón de ahí?-

-Gracias-

Sophie se removió entre mis brazos, intentando sentarse, la ayude, sabía que no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo, hace pocas horas la operaron.

-Hola Edwad—dijo mi bebé, Edward se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la cama se sentó del lado opuesto al que yo estaba. Y vi que saco una bolsa de regalo.

-Yo te traje esto-

-Gacias- dijo mi niña, le ayude a abrirlo y sacamos un pequeño perrito de peluche color miel.

-Está hedmoso, mida mami-

-Si mi cielo, gracias de nuevo Edward-le dije sonriendo

-No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, con una sonrisa de esta pequeña es más que suficiente-

La tarde fu divertida, me reí mucho de Edward pero debo admitir que se llevaba con mucha naturalidad con Sophie. Colorearon unos de los libros de Sophie, ella lo hizo jugar a tomar el té, a pesar que no había llevado su juego de té. Después de un rato ella se quedo dormida, otra vez.

-¿Cuándo la darán de alta?

-El doctor dijo que si evolucionaba bien tal vez en tres o cuatro días-

Después de ese comentario nos sumimos en un silencio muy tranquilo, yo seguía sentada en la cama, con Sophie durmiendo recargada en mí. Edward se retiro más tarde, después de que platicáramos un buen rato de cosas triviales.

La estancia en el hospital se hizo realmente corta, no la sentimos. Y el mes siguiente paso como agua, Edward y yo estábamos retomando nuestra relación de amigos, aunque me doliese admitirlo yo había sido la que había jodido las cosas no él, así que estábamos dejando que todo fluyera.

Casi todos los fines de semana iba a visitarnos y pasábamos un buen rato juntos jugando con Sophie o simplemente haciendo zapping, Sophie le había tomado mucho cariño a Edward, y también él a ella. Faltaban pocos días para que comenzara la escuela y estaba midiéndole su uniforme a Sophie.

-Muy bien parece que no necesita arreglos, mi vida, te ves hermosa- La veía muy pensativa, desde hace días andaba algo rara –Amor ¿qué tienes? ¿Ocurre algo?-

Levanto su mirada, y vi como se debatía si decirme o no –Puedes decirme lo que quieras lo sabes, verdad pequeña- Ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿Puede Edward ser mi papá?-

**Creo que ahora si fue capitulo corto, yo juraba que el anterior lo era, pero no jajaja **

**bueno chicas gracias por leerme**

**Ya no queda mucho para terminar , pero les quiero preguntar si quieren un Edward POV ( si no me dicen si o no, no lo pondre) jajaja me rio como el señor Burns xP**

**Me dejaron un review muy lindo pero ne dijeron su nombre asi que "Guest" muchas gracias **

**Vanessa aqui esta la respuesta: es la especialidad médico-quirúrgica que se ocupa del estudio, diagnóstico y tratamiento de las patologías que afectan al aparato urinario, glándulas suprarrenales y retroperitoneo de ambos sexos y al aparato reproductor masculino, sin límite de edad.**

**gracias nos leemos, jaja me he ehcho algo de espacio antes que mi musa huya como la vil cobarde que es =) tal vez la semana próxima se me complique escribir pero harélo posible para terminar **

**nos leemos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos **

Me había quedado sin palabras, jamás en la vida llegué a pensar que Sophie me preguntaría algo así, por buena o mala suerte después de que Sophie me abordara, mi madre había llamado para invitarnos a un fin de semana en la casa de campo. En cuanto le comenté a Sophie saltó de alegría por todo el departamento. La dejé ir con mis padres, no pude resistirme a su carita. Yo no podía irme sin terminar mi trabajo de la editorial.

El sábado fue un día muy tranquilo hice casi la mitad del trabajo la primer parte del día, después me dedique al aseo del departamento.

El domingo por la mañana recibió la llamada de su madre avisándole que se quedarían hasta el miércoles. Muy temprano ese día termino su trabajo y sin Sophie su apartamento estaba demasiado tranquilo. Llamó a Jasper pero no estaba disponible, la noche anterior había conocido a una despampanante rubia.

Decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a Edward, según la había dicho ese día sería su día de descanso. Se dio una ducha, se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa de franela a cuadros, se enfundó sus viejas converse y salió en dirección al departamento de Edward.

Mientras manejaba atravesando la ciudad, iba pensando en su relación Edward a pesar que no eran nada oficialmente sabía que eran más que amigos. A lo largo del mes habían tenido una que otra sesión de besos que pocas veces llegaron a ser muy pasionales. De acordarse sentía un enorme sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas, tal vez Sophie los había visto alguna vez y hubiese malinterpretado las cosas, su hija era una niña pequeña pero estaba consciente que en las películas de princesas que veían. El príncipe y la princesa se besaban al final y tenían un final feliz.

Se estaciono afuera del edificio donde vivía Edward, saludo al portero. Ella conocía al Señor Williams desde hace mucho. El edificio donde vivía Edward pertenecía a su padre, es más su padre mantenía un departamento desocupado para su hermano Emmett. Ya que él residía en París de manera semipermanente.

Llegué a la puerta de Edward y toque tres veces antes de que abriera. Me recibió con su sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

̶ Hola, espero no importunar con mi visita ̶

̶ Bella, sabes que nunca importunas, anda pasa ̶ A pesar de su cálido saludo e invitación, lo sentí un poco nervioso. No le di mucha importancia.

Nos sentamos en la sala y me invito un café, el cual acepte con gusto, se demoró un poco, pero al poco rato regreso con dos tazas de café.

̶ Disculpa la tardanza, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos ̶

̶ No tienes porque disculparte, yo fui la que llego sin invitación ̶

̶ No necesitas invitación para visitarme, lo sabes pero dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Sophie? ̶

̶ Ambas estamos muy bien, ella en estos momentos está en la casa de campo con mis papás ̶ Puse la taza en la mesita de centro y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, tenía que abordar el tema con Edward, mas no sabía por dónde comenzar ̶ Bueno hay algo más que quiero decirte ̶ no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos.

̶ Continua, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ̶

̶ El viernes Sophie me preguntó algo, no malo pero si me tomo desprevenida, ella… bueno… estás al tanto de nuestra situación; Sophie sabe quiénes son su padres, casi todas las semanas vamos al cementerio a visitarlos, sabe que tiene dos mamás, yo que la cuido desde aquí y otra que está en el cielo, pero hay un hueco que no puedo llenar yo por más que lo intente, ahora ella es más consciente de su entorno y se da cuenta que le hace falta un padre, por lo que el viernes ella me preguntó si tú podrías ser su padres ̶ Vi como Edward se tensaba y abría los ojos como platos, me llené de miedo de haberlo espantado, claro que él no estaba listo para ser padre ̶ Yo de verdad no quise incomodarte con esto Edward, entiendo que sea algo inesperados, de verdad lo siento, yo tengo que irme ̶ dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi bolso, camine hasta la entrada sin mirar atrás.

̶ Bella… yo ̶ escuche que comenzaba a decir Edward pero una voz chillona nos interrumpió

̶ Eddie ya no quiero esperar en la habitación ya me aburrí ̶ Era una rubia con un cuerpo perfecto, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos _ claro como te va a querer a ti si la puede tener a ella, con un cuerpo perfecto y sin una hija _me recordó mi consciencia, miré al piso

̶ De nuevo una disculpa Edward por llegar de improviso, si hubiese sabido que tenias visitas no hubiese interrumpido, lo siento… Adiós ̶

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, había sido una tonta haciéndome ilusiones con Edward.

No supe como llegué a mi departamento, pero en cuanto lo hice me fui a llorar a mi cama como niña pequeña.

Me desperté cuando sentí unas frías manos sobre mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi mejor amigo sentado en mi cama.

̶ Te llamé toda la tarde al celular y al teléfono fijo, como no me contestabas me preocupe ̶ Me miro fijamente ̶ Has estado llorando y es culpa de Cullen ̶ No era pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza y le hice un poco de espacio, él se quitó los zapatos y me abrazó mientras yo le contaba lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, lloré un rato más, mientras Jazz me abrazaba.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme un poco pude hablar con más claridad

̶ Soy una tonta Jazz, me hice ilusiones como adolescente, es claro que ya no es el mismo Edward que conocí del que me enamoré ̶ un sollozo se escapo de mis labios

Jasper acarició mi espalda ̶ No lo eres pequeña, él es un tonto al no valorar a la gran persona que tiene en frente de él, Bella eres una gran mujer el que no lo vea es un tonto, él sabe lo que paso con tu hermana, créeme que yo fuese él te admiraría, no cualquiera a tu corta edad acepta una responsabilidad como lo fue Sophie, eres fuerte superarás esto, por ti y por Sophie, encontrarás a alguien que te amé como mereces, cariño ̶

̶ Gracias Jazz ̶

Nos quedamos así un rato más sin decir nada, el teléfono de mi casa sonó varias veces, habían dejado que la contestadora atendiera todas las veces, cada una de las llamadas había sido realizada por Edward, dejándome mensajes, pidiéndome que tomará el teléfono, que hablara con él. Que necesitaba explicarme. Cuando se lleno la contestadora de mensajes Jasper la desconecto.

̶ Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él, sabe dónde encontrarte ̶

̶ Lo sé, pero ya lo tengo pensado, creo que por el momento no quiero verle, así que me mudaré unos días con mis padres, dejare que las aguas se calmen ̶

Jasper suspiro ̶ Si es lo que deseas pequeña ̶

Al día siguiente Jasper le ayudo a empacar la mayoría de su ropa y la de Sophie, se iría por tiempo indefinido. Jasper se aseguró que Edward no estuviese cerca del departamento de Bella y se marcharon a la casa de sus padres.

**Perdón si es un capitulo corto, me senti muy mal por no actualizar antes XD pero bueno ya salio un poco de drama **

**Las invito a leer mi One-shot No más **

**gracias por leerme =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **

̶ Sophie, despierta corazón, se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela ̶

Me encontraba despertando a mi bebé, hacia un mes estábamos viviendo en casa de mis padres, ella no me cuestionó mi decisión ni volvimos a tocar el tema de Edward, cosa que agradecía internamente.

̶ Cinco minutos más, por favor ̶ Me pidió, sí aún no se acostumbraba al horario de la escuela, se tenía que levantar una hora y media más temprano que cuando iba al jardín de infantes, debo admitir que al principio a mí también me costó mucho pero tendríamos que acostumbrarnos.

̶ Lo siento bebé pero tienes que levantarte ̶ Le dije mientras la sacaba de entre las cobijas, mi pequeña me miro con cara de cachorro haciendo un lindo puchero.

̶ Elizabeth Sophia sabes que esa cara no funciona conmigo, anda levántate o te tendrás que vestir sola, recuerda que almorzaremos con el tío Jasper y su nueva y misteriosa novia ̶

Resignada se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde se aseo y se lavo los dientes. De regreso en su habitación la ayudé a ponerse su uniforme y la peine con dos colitas adornadas con un moño de listón cada una. Había estado haciendo un poco de frío se notaba que estábamos a mediados del otoño así que le puse una bufanda que es mis días de estar sola, ya que Sophie iba a la escuela, mis padres habían querido hacerme compañía en la casa, pero mi intención no era que dejasen su vida regular por el solo hecho de estar yo en su casa así que mientras no editaba, me dedicaba a hornear uno que otro postres o en su defecto prepararlo y refrigerarlo o me la pasaba tejiendo, en este mes tenia cubiertos una parte de los regalos de navidad de mis seres queridos, les compraría algo más.

Hoy después de dejar a Sophie en la escuela me dirigiría a la editorial, teníamos una junta importante, después de eso recogería a Sophie temprano ya que Jasper hace algunos día me había pedido que almorzáramos juntos ya que quería presentarnos a su novia, y vaya que casi me caigo cuando dijo que esta vez iba en serio con la chica, me sentía realmente contenta por mi mejor amigo, al fin encontraba a alguien con quien sentar cabeza, después de tantos años de ser un soltero empedernido.

Desayunamos con mis padres como todos los días, aunque salimos con algo de apura ya que Sophie estaba muy entretenida hablando con mi padre de sus compañeros de clase y de su maestra.

̶ Muy bien cariño, pórtate bien, recuerda que vendré por ti antes tu Miss ya está al tanto, te quiero mi pequeña ̶

̶ Yo también te quiero mami ̶

La junta en la editorial estuvo muy aburrida, lo único relevante es que estábamos posicionándonos en un muy buen lugar en el mercado y si seguíamos así para mediados del próximo año tal vez estaríamos entre las mejores diez, cosa que a todos nos alegro ya que la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban ahí desde que esta abrió sus puertas y cuando publicaron el primer libro.

Como aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de recoger a Sophie de la escuela decidí ir al centro comercial, se me estaban terminando las reservas de estambre, rayos sí que soné patética. Pase a la mercería y compre uno que otro estambre, después de eso deambulé por las tiendas y le compré a Sophie un par de pantalones y algunas prendas más.

Sin poder evitarlo entre a una tienda de bebés, no supe que me llevo ahí, pero empecé a ver la ropita de bebé, toda era tan pequeñita, estar ahí me trajo recuerdos felices y tristes a la vez, felices de recordar a mi pequeña en mis brazos, tristes al recordar a mi hermana. Mientras seguía recorriendo la tienda me encontré unos zapatitos blancos muy bonitos y un pequeño conejito muy parecido al copito de Sophie, algo en mi me hizo tomarlos y comprarlos.

Cuando salí de la tienda me di cuenta que ya estaba sobre tiempo para ir por Sophie. Quince minutos después de eso me encontraba entrando a la escuela de mi hija para llevarla conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con Jasper pero mientras en el camino le dije a Sophie que revisara las bolsas que dejé junto a su asiento. Ella estaba muy contenta por todo lo que le había comprado, pronto llegamos al estacionamiento y me bajé del auto para poder sacar a mi niña de su asiento. Cuando abrí la puesta pude notar como ella sostenía los zapatitos y el conejito que había comprado en la tienda de bebés y me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar.

̶ Mami, ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? ̶ Pude ver es su ojos la ilusión y la inocencia en su pregunta y me rompía el corazón tener que contestarle

̶ No mi vida ̶

̶ Entonces ¿Porqué está esto aquí? Si no son para mi hermanito ̶

̶ Yo los compre cielo, porque los vi en la tienda y me parecieron muy lindos, tal vez en un par de años tengamos un bebé nuevo en la casa pero por el momento no mi vida ̶

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La saqué de su asiento y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Cerca de diez minutos después llegó Jasper solo explicándonos que su novia había tenido un pequeño percance y que llegaría en unos minutos.

Cuando Sophie se retiró al sanitario Jasper me preguntó acerca de mi estado de ánimo con respecto a Edward

̶ Ay Jazz, pues mira en este mes me di cuenta que actué de una manera muy infantil él jamás me dio promesas de nada y creo que sobre reaccioné, y bueno hace unos días acepté salir con el hijo de una amiga de mamá, al aparecer tiene dos años más que yo y pues no le molesta que sea madre ̶

̶ ¿Estás segura Bella? ̶

̶ No lo sé Jazz, pero siento que debo avanzar, tengo 26 años, tengo un buen trabajo, tengo una hija encantadora, pero aún así siento que algo falta en mi vida Jazz y tal vez eso que me falta es el cariño de pareja, alguien que esté ahí cuando lo necesite, que sea como un padre para mi niña, alguien con quien tal vez en un futuro pueda tener un bebé no sé Jazz ̶

̶ Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte verdad ̶

̶ Lo sé ̶ En ese momento mi pequeña regreso a la mesa y nos miró

̶ Tío Jazz, ¿Se va a tardar mucho tu novia porque muero de hambre? ̶

̶ No lo creo ̶ Jazz levanto su vista y vi como una sonrisa de tonto enamorado invadía su rostro, en seguida supe que ella estaba aquí ̶ Ahí está ̶ y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver que la que le había robado el corazón a mi amigo no era nadie más que Alice Cullen

Tan pronto llegó a la mesa Jasper se levanto para recibirla con un cálido beso, se notaban tan enamorados y yo me sentía realmente feliz al verlos juntos. Cuando dejaron de comerse, Alice saludo a mi pequeña dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego me dio uno a mí.

Pasaron todo el tiempo hablándonos de cómo habían seguido en contacto desde que nos habíamos reencontrado, y que al final Jasper se había animado a pedirle que fuese su novia. Sophie saltaba de alegría de que por fin tendría otra tía aparte de Rosalie y no es que no la quisiera, Sophie adoraba a mi cuñada, el problema era que no la veía tan seguido como quisiera.

Después de comer, nos fuimos a pasear al parque y a comer un helado, antas que atardeciera Sophie y yo nos despedimos de ambos ya que ella tenía que hacer sus deberes escolares.

Llegamos a casa y mis padres no estaban habían salido a dar un paseo juntos y después cenarían fuera, Sophie se ducho y se puso la pijama, luego de eso yo le ayude con sus deberes y vimos un rato televisión. A las ocho la arrope y le deseé buenas noches, pronto calló en brazos de Morfeo.

Limpié todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, acomodé las cosas de Sophie en su recamara y luego me fui a la mía, guarde en el cajón más escondido de mi armario los artículos de bebé que había comprado y me di un largo baño de burbujas, cuando terminé me puse un pijama de franela y me acosté. Todo el día de hoy me había traído muchas emociones encontradas, pero al final había decido que a partir de ese momento me encargaría de buscar mi completa felicidad, buscaría una pareja alguien que también amara a Sophie como yo alguien con quien formar una familia.

**Hola chicas aquí con capitulo nuevo no sé si me demore jajaj he andad un poco perdida en el tiempo, les cuento no se bien como me contagie, la teoria es que mis hermanitos me contagiaron pero se me pego el virus de la hepatitis A jaja sipi tengo hepatitis y ando de cuarentena XD espero qiue con eso pueda terminar más pronto la historia no creo que le queden muchos capitulos no me gusta meter mucho drama pero bueno nos leemos pronto **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **

̶ _Entonces ¿te parece bien que nos veamos ahí? Me hubiese gustado pasar por ti pero todo se me ha complicado en la oficina ̶ _

̶ No te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde, hasta pronto ̶ terminé la llamada.

Hace cerca de tres semanas mi madre había invitado a cenar a su amiga Margot y a su hijo Phillip, con él pues me había entendido bastante bien teníamos muchas cosas en común, pasamos casi toda la cena riendo de todas las travesuras que había hecho de pequeño. Desde ese día nos hemos mantenido en contacto por mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, llamadas e inclusive habíamos salido un par de veces hoy sería nuestra cuarta cita oficial, saldríamos a cenar a una pequeña cafetería cerca del parque donde solía pasear con Sophie.

Desde lo sucedido con Edward había preferido mantener a Sophie al margen de la situación. Aún no se la había presentado a Phill aunque ambos estaban conscientes de la existencia del otro, bueno Sophie sabía que me encontraba saliendo con alguien, no le había mencionado su nombre ni detalle alguno, en la noche de la cena donde se habían presentado Sophie se había ido a dormir temprano. Y a él desde el principio estuvo al tanto de la existencia de mi pequeña hija, sin embargo él respetaba mi decisión de mantenerla por el momento al margen de todo.

Después de darle a Sophie un baño y arreglarla para llevarla a la cama me dispuse a arreglarme, me duché y me puse unos jeans oscuros con una blusa color durazno de manga larga con una aplicación floral en la espalda, me atreví a ponerme unos tacones de 10 centímetros y para resguardarme del frío me puse mi abrigo favorito, era de color negro con bolsillos a los costados y bonitos y enormes botones.

̶ Mamá, de verdad ¿No te molesta quedarte con Sophie? Mira que aún le puedo cancelar a Phillip̶

̶ No corazón, anda tranquila a tu cita que esta pequeña señorita y yo tendremos tiempo de calidad, nos pintaremos las uñas, veremos películas y comeremos palomitas ̶ Sonreí ante los planes de mi madre con mi pequeña.

̶ Está bien, prometo no regresar muy tarde, tal vez me una a ustedes en su noche de chicas̶

̶ No te preocupes, ve con cuidado y salúdame a Phill ̶ Le asentí con la cabeza a mi mamá y le di un beso de despedida a mi bebé.

El taxi me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa para llevarme al punto de mi encuentro con Phill, él me pidió que fuese en taxi, ya que él mismo me traería de regreso a casa.

Llegué al lugar cerca de diez minutos antes y sin dúdalo mucho me senté en una de las mesitas del acogedor lugar, a pesar de no ser un lugar elegante era un lugar muy cálido muy acogedor. Una de las meseras se acerco a entregarme una carta de la casa. Sabía que Phil no tardaría demasiado e llegar así que decidí esperar para ordenar. Saqué mi celular y me puse a jugar uno de esos juegos donde usabas pajaritos para derribar torres con cerditos verdes, Sophie lo había descargado y debo admitir que era un poco adictivo y era muy bueno para matar el tiempo.

̶ ¿Bella? ̶ Cuando escuche que me llamaron levante mi cabeza y vi que quien me llamaba no era nadie más que el mismísimo Edward. Debo admitir que aún estaba dolida por nuestro último encuentro pero también tenía que admitir que nunca hablamos de tener algo como pareja ni si en ese momento alguno de los dos estaba en una relación.

̶ Hola Edward, ¿Cómo has estado? ̶

̶ Dentro de lo que cabe bien y tú ¿Cómo está Sophie? No he sabido nada desde el final del verano̶

̶ Pues estamos bien, ella esta emocionadísima con todo lo de la escuela y bueno pues te debiste dar cuenta que nos mudamos ̶

̶ Sí lo note, pase un par de veces por tu departamento, pero al final el portero me dijo que se habían ido un par de días antes ̶

̶ Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Edward ̶

̶ Lo mismo digo Bella, yo seguido ceno por aquí y no te había encontrado ̶

̶ Sí la comida aquí es realmente buena y Sophie ama este lugar, venimos cada vez que podemos ̶

̶ ¿Dónde está Sophie? ̶

̶ Oh lo que ocurre es que ella se quedo en casa con mamá ̶

Cuando él iba a hablar una voz muy familiar nos interrumpió

̶ Isabella, disculpa el retraso la última junta se me fue de las manos ̶ Le sonreí y me levante de mi asiento para saludarlo, Phill me dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo

̶ No te preocupes, no tengo tanto tiempo esperándote ̶ Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward

̶ Buenas noches ̶ le saludó cortésmente

̶ Perdón, mira Phillip él es Edward Cullen un amigo, lo conocí cuando vivimos en América ̶ le expliqué a mi cita ̶ Edward él es Phillip Roux mi…̶ ¿Qué rayos era Phillip de mi?

̶ Novio ̶ dijo él de una manera muy natural ̶ Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Isabella ̶ Yo seguía atónita del título que se había puesto Phill, en realidad nunca habíamos discutido eso.

Me preocupe un poco al ver como Edward bajaba la cabeza pero justamente cuando iba a decir algo Phill me interrumpió

̶ Isabella ¿Porqué no se nos une tu amigo? A mí no me molesta ̶ En realidad me iba a sentir muy incómoda con todo esto.

̶ Edward deseas unírtenos, de verdad hace una par de meses que nos vemos y sería bueno ponernos al día ̶

̶ Gracias pero estoy esperando a alguien ̶

̶ De verdad señor Cullen para mí sería un placer compartir tiempo con amigos de Isabella, su acompañante también se nos puede unir ̶

Vi como Edward se preparaba para replicar cuando por la puerta apareció la pequeña Alice Cullen.

̶ Edward, perdón por retrasarme pero estaba con… ̶ Se detuvo al vernos a Phill y a mí ̶ Bella no te había visto desde hace como un mes ̶

̶ Oh señorita, le comentaba al Señor Cullen que sería maravilloso que se nos unieran durante la cena ̶ Alice abrió los ojos como platos al verme ahí con Phill y sí desde que Jazz me la había presentado como su novia oficial no había vuelto a hablar con ninguno de ellos, últimamente había tenido un poco más de carga en el trabajo, sin contar que Sophie había aumentad sus clase extraescolares con Ballet y clases de violín. A veces llegábamos a casa con el tiempo justo para que ella cenara, hiciera sus deberes y se fuese a dormir. Y las horas que me quedaban libres las ocupaba para salir con mi pequeña o las pocas veces que en realidad habíamos salido Phill y yo. Ya que la mayoría del tiempo solo nos mandábamos mensajes de texto.

̶ Yo estaría encantada, vamos Ed hagámosles compañía ̶ y le giñó un ojo

Phill se sentó a mi lado en frente de él Edward y enfrente de mí Alice. La camarera se acerco a nosotros y tomo nuestras órdenes.

̶ Isabella, no me has presentado a la señorita ̶

̶ Disculpa mi descortesía, ella es Alice Cullen hermana de Edward, mi mejor amiga y novia de Jasper Withlock ̶

̶ Vaya que sorpresa yo pensé que Withlock sería soltero por el resto de sus días ̶ Phill soltó un carcajada y luego tomó la mano de Alice y la besó ̶ Es un placer conocer a la señorita que ha logrado que el pequeño Withlock siente cabeza, por cierto mi nombre es Phillip Roux ̶

Alice se sonrojó y como no si Phillip es un hombre realmente guapo con su cabello negro y esos ojos azules heredados de su madre, su complexión era muy parecida a la de Edward solo que con un poquito más de músculos y su piel casi tan pálida como la mía, pero lo que resaltaba en él era su coquetería y galantería.

̶ No es para tanto señor Roux ̶

̶ Por favor olvidemos las formalidades, puede llamarme Phillip o Phill como sea su gusto ̶

̶ Solo si usted me llama Alice ̶

̶ ¿Y a usted señor Cullen le parece bien si le llamo por su nombre? ̶

̶ Si desea ̶

En ese momento la camarera llegó con nuestra cena.

̶ ¿Cómo está Sophie, Bella?̶

̶ Igual de entusiasta que siempre Allie, ya sabes con toda esa energía, hace dos semanas comenzó con las clases de violín y una semana antes con las de ballet ̶

̶ Debe verse encantadora de bailarina ̶ Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

El resto de la velada se la pasaron platicando Alice y Phill de lo hermoso que era París. Yo le dirigí una que otra mirada a Edward pero el parecía más entretenido en su comida que en otra cosa. Mi celular sonó y me disculpe para salir a atender, era mi pequeña para avisarme que se iba a dormir, le mandé muchos besos. Cuando iba a regresar al restaurante me jalaron hacia donde estaba.

̶ ¿Edward qué haces aquí?

̶ Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas ̶ Le dije que continuara ̶ Bella aquella tarde en mi departamento malinterpretaste todo, la chica con la que estaba no era más que una amiga de la universidad que estaba de paso por la ciudad y me había pedido posada por un par de días, ese día te fuiste y no me dejaste explicarte nada ̶

Suspiré, me sentía realmente aliviada que Edward me estuviese contando la verdad

̶ Lo siento, sé que fue muy infantil de mi parte salir así Edward, no te voy a negar que pasaron mil posibilidades por mi cabeza, este tiempo que no has sabido de mí ha sido un gran tiempo de reflexión para mí, para seguir mi vida ̶

Se paso la mano por el cabello algo nervioso ̶ Bella ese día te iba a pedir que fueses mi novia ̶ Me quedé atónita ante la confesión pero todavía recordaba la reacción que había tenido cuando le dije lo que mi pequeña me había preguntado

̶ Y yo hubiese aceptado con todo gusto Edward, pero tu reacción ante lo que me preguntó Sophie, me hace darme cuenta que tú y yo no estamos listos para una relación Edward, yo no estoy sola y tú no estás listo para ser padre de mi pequeña y nosotras vamos en paquete ̶

̶ Ese día fue todo tan repentino todo, yo quiero mucho a Sophie y las quiero en mi vida a las dos ̶

Pude ver en sus ojos la veracidad de sus palabras pero…

**Bueno chicas un capitulo más estamos realmente cerca del final XD no se que onda con los cuadritos que aparecen en lugar de los guiones largos pero bueno a ver si puedo arreglarlo, creo que el próximo cap será un Edward POV wiii XD **


	8. Edward POV parte 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **yo solo jeugo con ellos un rato

**Lo prometido un Edward POV decidí divirlo en partes aquí les dejo la primera saluditos **

**Edward POV**

̶ Doctor Cullen, el jefe lo espera en su oficina –Me dijo la señora Cope, enfermera que tenía bastantes años trabajando en el hospital.

̶ Gracias señora Cope, en seguida voy –

Me dirigí hacia la oficina del jefe, extrañado realmente por su llamado pronto terminaría mi residencia médica y me sentía realmente orgulloso de eso, mi padre Carlisle y mi madre Esme siempre nos dieron lo mejor a mi hermana y a mí, a pesar de no tener mucho dinero ellos hicieron un esfuerzo enorme para que nosotros pudiésemos estudiar en las mejores escuelas, claro siempre contando con becas, pero gracias a todos sus esfuerzos por fin terminaría mi educación y podría retribuirles todo aquello que nos han dado.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de mi jefe su secretaria me indico que pasara a su oficina.

̶ Buenos días doctor Denali –

̶ Oh Edward qué bueno que llegas, supongo que te preguntas el motivo por el cual te llame –Me limite a asentir con la cabeza –Bueno hace poco un colega y buen amigo mío nos ha ofrecido una plaza para hacer la subespecialidad de cirugía pediátrica en Londres, y he decidido ofrecértela a ti, quien creo yo es de los residentes el que tiene un futuro brillante, incluye obviamente un sueldo, pases para comidas dentro del comedor del hospital y un lugar donde hospedarte, serían tres años completos muchacho –

Me quedé atónito, me estaban ofreciendo terminar mi carrera en otro país con uno de los mejores cirujanos, no sabía que decir.

̶ Tienes hasta el día de mañana para comunicarme tu decisión, espero que elijas bien –

Después de eso me retire de la oficina. Salí del hospital sin saber qué hacer, me estaban dando la oportunidad de mi vida, pero significaría estar tres años alejado de mi familia, en un país que desconozco completamente, sería empezar desde cero. ¿Qué hacer?

.

.

.

Me encontraba esperando que llegara mi jefe para comunicarle mi decisión, después de recorrer la ciudad había decidido hablar con mis padres respecto a la propuesta que me habían hecho, mi madre lloró mucho al saber que si me iba sería por tres años, mi padre mostro su preocupación al irme a un país desconocido pero ambos me dijeron que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida.

̶ Dr. Cullen, el Dr. Denali lo está esperando –

̶ Gracias –

EL jefe estaba en su escritorio llenando formas –Bien muchacho, espero hayas tomado ya una decisión –

̶ Acepto –

Me dio algunas formas que tenía que llenar, él se encargaría del resto del papeleo. Tenía que presentarme a trabajar el siguiente lunes, hoy era martes tenía pocos días para organizar todo.

Mi vuelo saldría el miércoles por la noche mi pequeña hermana Alice me recogería en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, ella hacía un par de días había partido hacia París, estudió diseño de modas y estaba de interna con una de las mejores diseñadoras de modas. Cuando le conté de que iría a Londres se puso como loca y dijo que ella me ayudaría a instalarme en mi departamento.

Llegué el jueves a medio día Alice ya me estaba esperando ansiosa, a pesar de haber estado dos semanas separados la había extrañado.

Tomamos un taxi y le dimos la dirección, cuando llegamos vi que era un lugar realmente bonito, tenía dos habitaciones una sala-comedor un baño completo una pequeña cocina. Y estaba amoblado. Alice me acompañó a comprar víveres al supermercado que estaba cerca. Escuchar a todos hablar con su acento inglés era realmente divertido y extraño.

Ese día caí rendido el viaje y las compras fueron realmente agotadoras. Alice también estaba cansada. A pesar de que París estaba relativamente cerca un vuelo siempre es cansado.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a medio día. Terminamos de arreglar el departamento y mis cosas. A media tarde salí con Alice a conocer un poco de la ciudad, decidimos cenar fuera nos encontramos un pequeño restaurante italiano que se veía realmente bien.

Alice se dirigió junto con el camarero a buscar mesa, mientras yo iba al sanitario. Cuando regrese para cenar vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver con quien estaba ella.

̶ ¿Bella? –

Ella me miró con los ojos abierto como platos mientras yo la veía estaba tan hermosa, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, hacia seis años que no la veía desde aquel día en el aeropuerto.

-Edward, Bella nos invitó a sentarnos en su mesa, verdad Bella – Me dijo mi pequeña hermana y yo miré a Bella

-Sí, bueno solo si quiere –

̶ Por mi está bien –Dije viendo que ella no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un sujeto rubio y de una pequeña niña igual rubia con cabello rizado, no le calculaba más de seis años

̶ Muy bien –Dijo Alice

El camarero puso dos puestos más en la mesa y tomó nuestras órdenes.

-Mami –Comenzó a decir la niña y no pude evitar tensarme, Bella ahora tenía una familia y de seguro el sujeto rubio era el papá de la pequeña –¿Quiénes son ellos? –

-Bueno corazón… ellos son mis amigos se llaman Alice y Edward –Vi como la niña ponía una cara de sorpresa, pero yo aún no podía articular palabra

-Si pequeña conocemos a Bella de hace un tiempo- dijo Alice –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sophia Elizabeth –Dijo con mucho orgullo la pequeña–Pero todos me llaman solo Sophie-

-Qué hermoso nombre tienes pequeña –Dijo mi hermana

-Gracias –Dijo sonrojándose algo muy parecido a los gestos de Bella. No había duda que era su hija.

–Bueno Alice hace un momento no terminé de hacer las presentaciones –Comenzó a hablar Bella –como se habrán dado cuenta ella es mi hija Sophie y él es Jasper Withlock mi… ̶ Pero antes de que pudiese terminar llego el mesero con la comida.

̶ Y bien ¿Qué los trae a este lado del mundo? – Nos dijo Bella

-Nos trae, bueno solo trae a Edward su nuevo trabajo en el hospital… ̶

-Eso es maravilloso Edward, felicidades siempre supe que serías un excelente médico – Dijo con algo de ¿Orgullo?

-Gracias Bella – le dije sintiéndome algo muy apenado

La cena no duró mucho Alice acaparó casi toda la conversación, pero no me importó, me sentía realmente feliz de poder ver a Bella una vez más a pesar de que ella ya tuviese una vida hecha. En el camino de regreso al departamento Alice estuvo muy callada, cosa rara en ella, pero siempre entendía cuando yo necesitaba tiempo para mí.

Ver a Bella ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado desde hace un tiempo, desde que me dejó aquel día mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, al principio fue demasiado duro, con el tiempo lo fui sobrellevando pero la veo una vez más y vuelvo a caer ante ella, quizá ella con el tiempo se hizo a la idea que no volveríamos a vernos tal vez yo también pero nuestro encuentro de hoy me ha dejado muy sorprendido, tal vez ella no me amó con la misma intensidad que yo a ella, rehacer su vida tal vez no le fue tan difícil ahí estaba la prueba, su pequeña hija que tenía muchos rasgos de Bella y muchos de sus gestos incluido ese siempre tan encantador sonrojo.

̶ ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? – me preguntó Alice en cuanto llegamos al departamento.

̶ Como llevarías tú encontrarte a la persona que amaste tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad, con una hija y aparentemente con un marido –

̶ Ed, tal vez estás malinterpretando las cosas, Sophie solo llamaba a Bella mamá a Jasper le decía Jazz no papá, tal vez él no sea su marido además que no estaba usando ningún anillo –

̶ Alice eso no da certeza de nada, tal vez es uno de esos papás modernos que acepta que sus hijos le llamen por su nombre –

̶ Tranquilo Ed verás que averiguare todo lo que pueda antes de marcharme –

Esa noche apenas pude pegar el ojo pensando en Bella, en todos los momentos que compartimos juntos en Forks, la primera vez que le tome la mano, nuestra primer cita, un poco desastrosa pero aun así ella me dijo que había sido la mejor de su vida, el primer beso, aquel cumpleaños mío cuando me regalo su virginidad, la primera vez que la despedí en el aeropuertocuando me dijo que sería un viaje un poco largo ya que visitarían a su familia y finalmente su regreso casi un mes después para decirme que no volvería.


	9. NOTA

**Hola chicas ****Nani juntando si dedos indices nerviosamente**** etto... por el momento no creo poder actualizar pronto, mi musa me ha abandonado creo que tiene algo que ver el estrés de la escuela jaja pero prometo pronto subir un capítulo Saludos **


End file.
